


moving on

by Marvellous



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellous/pseuds/Marvellous
Summary: That should have been him.





	moving on

**Author's Note:**

> It's just angst.

Steve was on his own when he heard. It was probably better that way. He didn’t cry, but his eyes stung nonetheless. More than anything, it was his heart that physically ached. 

Ached for a promise that had been broken. 

Ached for the man he loved, but could no longer have. 

He had a habit of watching every time Tony was on TV, but he never expected his engagement to be the thing that was announced.

Of course the press went wild for it. Why wouldn't they? As far as they were concerned, Tony and Pepper had always been the couple.

Steve knew better. The ring he always kept in his pocket, made from the same metal as Tony’s armour, assured him of that.

Maybe it was just wishful, foolish even, thinking that they could ever return to what they had after everything with the registration act, but that was Steve’s nature. He had to be optimistic, otherwise what was there? 

Any residual hope left him as he saw Tony with his arm around a shocked looking Pepper and his mind started to whirl. Pepper was great…but that should have been him.

The memories were vivid in his head. The missions they shared, having one another’s back, the partnership that somewhere along the line had shifted into something more. Something that evolved into a relationship that Steve never thought he’d be lucky enough to have. The late night talks tangled in each other’s arms, kisses shared when no one was looking and that one time they slow danced in the rain like complete idiots…the night Tony asked if he’d marry him, someday, and he felt like he was on top of the world.

It was all gone.

He picked up the phone in the hotel room, first instinct to call the number that was playing on a loop in his mind. He hesitated for awhile, before the impulse overtook him and he did it. It might be a traceable call, but he’d be gone before morning.

A few rings and it went straight to voicemail. Perhaps it was for the best.

“Tony…it’s Steve,” his voice wavered a little, “I saw the news….I just wanted to say…congratulations…and…”

Deep breath.

“I’m sorry. For not being who you wanted me to be. I wish things were different, but I cant change the things I’ve done. In another place, another time…maybe things will be different for us. I hope they are.”

He paused as a tear tracked it’s way down his cheek and into the corner of his lip.

“I still love you, don’t think I’ll ever be able to stop,” a slight huff of laughter before he rubbed his eyes, “But…I just hope you’re happy.”

Click.

Steve didn’t regret his actions or standing up for what he believed in, he never would, but he did regret losing the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments always much appreciated <3


End file.
